mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Art of the Dress
Der Stich für Stich Song (Im Orgi. Art of the Dress) ist das neunte Lied der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text :Rarity ::Stich für Stich näh ich für Twilight ::Mit Bedacht schneide ich die Muster, Schnitt für Schnitt ::Wunderschöner Stoff, tolle Farben ::Langsam nimmt es Form an, Schritt für Schritt ::Jeden Fehler muss ich unterlassen ::Denn es soll gut sitzen und ihr passen ::Für Twilight nähe ich ::Stück für Stück denk ich mir Details aus ::Nehm' ich Strass, Rüschen, Knöpfe, Schleifchen oder was? ::Welcher Stil mag ihr am Besten liegen? ::Mag sie es gewagt oder gediegen? ::Etwas übertrieben oder schlicht? ::Unpassende Kleidung mag sie nicht ::Für Applejack nähe ich ::Mode erleben, für Pinkie Pie wähl ich pink ::Fluttershy lass ich schweben ::Ist das kreativ ::Opalescence oder völlig daneben? ::Frech und bunt, nur nicht gewöhnlich! ::Etwas Mut, Haken und Öse schließen gut ::Hauptsache es passt ganz wunderbar ::Zauberhaft zum Regenbogenhaar ::Rainbow ist ein echter Augenschmaus ::Hiermit sieht sie blendend aus ::Für Rainbow nähe ich ::Stück für Stück, Schnitt für schnitt, ::Stich für Stich, Schritt für Schritt ::Schnipp, schnipp, schnapp, eins, zwei drei, ::Und was zeigt sich dabei? ::Die Kunst der Schneiderei! Reprise :Twilight Sparkle: Also, die Sterne auf meinem Gürtel sollten an der richtigen Stelle sitzen. Orion hat insgesamt drei Gürtelsterne, nicht vier! :Rarity ::Stich für Stich, näh ich und nähe, ::Zeitdruck droht, leider hat der Kunde immer recht ::Wenn ich auch den Stoff perfekt gewählt hab, werde ich nicht fertig geht’s mir schlecht ::Pinkie Pie, die Farbe ist zu kitschig ::klar im Dunkeln sieht man's nicht so recht ::Ich nähe es zusammen :Pinkie Pie: Wäre mein Kleid nicht noch viel hübscher mit ein paar Lutschern drauf? :Rarity: Also, ich denke… :Pinkie Pie: Luftballons? :Rarity: Wenn du willst… :Pinkie Pie: JAAA! :Rarity ::Stund um Stund, ohne Ruh ::Das Nähen ist nun alles, was ich tu ::Fluttershy, viel Mühe geb ich mir ::Rainbow Dash, sag was denkst du dir? ::Meine Güte, ach mir fehlt die Zeit, ::Applejack, noch bin ich nicht so weit ::Mode erleben, König Kunde regiert ::Will er was ändern lassen, muss ich springen, ::denn sonst würde er mich wohl hassen :Twilight Sparkle: Dieses Sternbild nennt man großer Hund, nicht kleiner Hund. :Fluttershy: Ein absolutes Einzelstück, bitte. :Rarity: Ähm, ach... :Applejack: Und was, wenn’s regnet? Gummihufschuhe! :Pinkie Pie: Luftballons! Ach nein, das sind auch zu viele. Mehr Süßigkeiten! Das sind auch zu viele. Warte, nochwas, Luftschlangen! :Rarity: Luftschlangen? :Pinkie Pie: Wessen Kleid ist das? :Rarity: Ein Luftschlangenkleid. :Rainbow Dash: Was? :Rarity: Willst du mir nicht sagen, was du geändert haben willst? :Rainbow Dash: Nein, hauptsache mein Kleid ist cool. :Rarity: Gefällt dir die Farbe? :Rainbow Dash: Die Farbe ist okay, vielleicht noch ein bisschen cooler. :Rarity: Und gefällt dir der Schnitt? :Rainbow Dash: Der Schnitt ist gut, aber mach das ganze Ding einfach noch ein bisschen cooler. Mach es ungefähr noch 20 Prozent cooler! :Pie ::Leider können wir uns nie entscheiden :Dash ::Uns gefällt nur das, was man schon kennt :Sparkle ::Was ist unser Stil, das ist die Frage :Fluttershy ::Mir ist deshalb wichtig, was ich trage :Applejack ::Ganz egal ob älter oder neuer :oben ::Hauptsache es wird uns nicht zu teuer :Rarity ::Auch wenn alle sich die Haare raufen ::Sollte man sich immer gut verkaufen! ::Stück für Stück, Schnitt für Schnitt ::Stich für Stich, Schritt für Schritt ::Sehr viel Stress ist dabei ::Doch es siegt zweifelsfrei ::Die Kunst der Schneiderei! Siehe auch *Die Modenschau Transkript Trivia *Das Lied ist eine Anspielung auf Putting It Together von Stephen Sondheim aus dem Musical Sunday In the Park With George. *Es ist das erste Lied in der Serie mit mehreren Teilen, sogenannten Reprise. Navboxen en:Art of the Dress es:Es arte un vestido hacer it:L'Arte del Buon Cucir pl:Art of the Dress ru:Искусство шитья sv:Art of the Dress Kategorie:Die Modenschau